


Soulmates, Prince Charming, Life Partners

by padfootsotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Fanfic, Dramione Fluff, Dramione One Shot, F/M, Hermione and Draco, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think of soulmate, you think of the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. When you think of the love of your life,you think you’re soulmate a.k.a. the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. Soulmate, the love of your life, same thing right? Well in most cases it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates, Prince Charming, Life Partners

_When you think of soulmate, you think of the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. When you think of the love of your life,you think you’re soulmate a.k.a. the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. Soulmate, the love of your life, same thing right? Well in most cases it’s not._

 

* * *

 

 

 

She should have been happy, standing here in her white ballgown looking like the princess who’s about to get married to her Prince Charming. She has always dreamed of this day, ever since she was a child. To people who don’t know her, the people who just knows her because she’s a know-it-all will say that she’s not the type of girl who would waste precious minutes (minutes that she could be studying or reading), daydreaming about her wedding, her future husband, her kids. No, she really wasn’t the type. 

 

She looks at herself in the mirror, removing the invisible lint of her pure white dress. It was perfect. Today was supposed to be perfect. She was marrying her soulmate right? People always said that he was her soulmate because of how they act around each other. They always fought and that always equalled to being soulmates right? Like in those romantic comedies that everyone seems to be fond of. Except this was real life and this wasn’t a romantic comedy. She wasn’t part of that world, neither was he. At the end of the day they won’t have an imaginary montage of their finest moments together, running in their heads, those cliche romantic songs playing in the background. This was real life and at the end of the day, if they ever had a massive fight, he would end up walking out, probably going to the pub and her staying in their room and doing everything to keep her mind of it. After a few days, when they’ve settled down, they would apologise but it would happen over and over again. 

 

She closes her eyes. Thinks of the moments that she’s had with him, her future husband. She smiles, she can’t help but smile. She loves him, truly loves him. She loves how he cares for her, for Harry and his family. She loves how he stutters and flushes (really obviously, by the way), when he gets embarrassed. She loves how even though he gets jealous of his best friend, he would drop that instantly when Harry’s life is in danger. He was just like that. He may seem selfish but to her, he was the most selfless person. Though she truly loved him, she doesn’t believe he is the love of her life. 

 

 

When she was younger her grandmother always told her about soulmates and the love of your life. She was young, she didn’t fully understand, however the words that her grandmother told her always stuck. She never forgot them. She could never forget them. 

When you’re born you get given one or two people to spend the rest of your life with. The truly lucky ones, the really rare ones, their soulmates and love of their life is the same person. Unfortunately majority of the population they’re forced to choose between two people. Soulmate or the love of their life. Soulmates, they’re assigned to one person to awaken them, to challenge them. Soulmates are brought into a persons life for a reason, when they need them most. After that, the relationship may not last. The soulmates job was done, completed, so what was their point? Like every other relationship, they can fall in love to each other and have a happy ever after.  Her grandmother told her that people will always ask ‘I wonder when I’m going to meet my soulmate?’ Her grandmother told her then that we ask for a soulmate because we want someone to awaken us, to help us grow and develop, to help us meet our life partners, the love of our life. 

 

Life partners, or the love of our life, whichever you want to call is essentially the companion we have wanted from the moment we were born, though we change over time we still crave for the same thing. They are there to help you become stable if you become erratic, or are feeling erratic. Love, respect and admiration are present there. They will always be in sync with you. They were born to be truly be with you. Ever since she was a little kid Hermione always preferred to have a life partner rather than a soulmate. 

 

 

She stands in her room, beautiful in pure white dress, looking like the perfect princess. In twenty minutes she’ll marry her Prince Charming, so why is she so sad then? She hears a knock on the door. She responds and looks at the person.  Her soulmate was standing there. “Is everything okay?” 

 

Ron looks at her, and she knows that something is going to happen. “I know that you love me and that you care about me, but Hermione, I know that you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with me.” 

 

Hermione looks at Ron, “Ron-“ 

 

He holds up a hand and smiles sheepishly, “Hermione, please don’t. You love him, be with him. I think it would physically ruin me if you don’t run from this wedding and go be with him.Even if he is a git” She knows that he means it and she knows that he’s hurting but she also knows that he wants her to be happy. 

 

Hermione walks to him and engulfs him in a hug. “How am I so lucky that I get to have you in my life?” 

 

Ron laughs, a hearty laugh. “Well I am, how do the kids call it these days? Swaggy?” Hermione laughs and gives him one last kiss. One last kiss as future husband and wife. He motions his head. “I’ll fix it. I’ll them something. Go.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She stands there in front of his door, her in her white dress and rain ruining her hair and makeup. She can’t help but think it’s like a cliched rom-com. She knocks, once, twice. She hears him from the other side. She knows that he’s mumbling, probably huffing as well. He opens the door. 

 

“Hermione?” He takes in what she’s wearing. Even without her wearing a wedding dress, he would know that today was her wedding day. “I thought-,” 

 

She smiles. “I couldn’t. Well more like Ron couldn’t let me go through with it.” 

 

“Weasley?” 

 

“He said something along the line that it would ruin him if I go through with the wedding and that I have to go here so we can start spending the rest of our lives together.” 

 

He chuckles, she missed it. “So you’re doing this as a favour?” 

 

She shrugs and smiles. He moves to the side, allowing her to come in. “Welcome home Hermione.” 

 

“Good to be back Malfoy.” 

 

Draco was her life partner. They had troubles in the past, big fights against them. They got past that, he helped her and she helped him. They were meant for each other, her and Draco. He made her believe that even though people say you have only have one soulmate, that’s false. Everyone has more than one soulmate, they have a soulmate for everything in their life; school, relationship, family. 

 

He never made her feel like the ‘smart’ girl, he made her feel like herself and that’s what something she always wanted. Ron helped her grow and become the person she was, but so did Draco. He was her soulmate -the one she’s going to spend the rest of her life with- and her life partner and there was no way to ever change that. He was her daydream come to life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review if you'd like, I would highly appreciate it! -padfootsotter


End file.
